Get Me Shaken Up, Waken Up, Tangled Up
by mmcnmb1
Summary: Relationships are tricky, especially when so many parts of them are held up to the lofty expectations of a society where people are put into three key categories. But Izuku and Shouto have never been traditional. Alternatively, 4 times people were confused about some part of Izuku and Shouto's relationship, and the 1 time where nobody was surprised at all.(non-traditional a/b/o)


**First off, happy holidays! This is my little christmas gift to myself, because I've wanted to write this for a while.**

 **I was inspired first of all by my hatred of most a/b/o fics, and second by the amazing series Take Me As I Am by Hraap on ArchiveofOurOwn (seriously its amazing you should read it now, because its much better than this thing).**

 **If you came here looking for sex you can gtfo because I have no time for that shit. Instead you an enjoy pure fluffiness and sweetness because that is what I live for.**

 **Also I never outline the rules in this world because I also don't have time for that. And also because specific rules are boring. Just have fun with my vague mentions of societal norms from here to there becaude that's all you're going to get. The same goes for everyone's status as an alpha, beta, or omega, because it doesn't matter that much to me.**

* * *

When Izuku had decided to walk into the classroom hand in hand with Shouto, he should have known the uproar it would cause.

But really, isn't this a bit too much?

He's almost considering plugging his nose from the wash of excited scents that are threatening to overwhelm him. Then Todoroki's own scent pulses outwards, and Izuku once again clings to the familiar smell, the only thing that's kept him grounded since their classmates first swarmed them.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Uraraka chants, leaping up into the air. "Tododeku has sailed at last."

"Um, what?" Izuku manages to get out, but it's lost under the triumphant cheer of most the class.

"It took us forever." Mina drawls, rolling her eyes.

"Quite a while, ribbit." Tsuyu agrees.

"It was a mad banquet of darkness." Tokoyami mutters.

"I think I've known rocks who were less dense." Kaminari sighs, and Jirou chimes in, "Not like you're much better."

"Hey!"

"So who asked who?" Uraraka asks, grasping Izuku's free hand.

"Izuku asked me." Shouto answers in such a monotone voice, most would assume he was unfeeling. Izuku feels the way the words tremble though, and gives Todoroki's hand a little squeeze.

"Deku! I can't believe you finally did it!" Uraraka cheers, stage whispering off to the side. "And they're using first names!"

"Congrats bro, that's so manly!" Kirishima adds, elbowing Kacchan slightly. Kacchan growls, but mutters, "Took you fucks long enough. I was getting tired of your pining shit."

Izuku supposes that's the best welcome they'll get from Kacchan, so he smiles. "Thanks Kacchan."

"Hey, isn't the alpha supposed to be the strong one?" At the sound of Mineta's voice Izuku swears every girl in the class gives a collected groan of misery. Not that he can blame them, hell, he's with them when it comes to Mineta, he just tends to be subtler about it. "If it was me I wouldn't have let an _omega_ ask me out. I would have been a real alpha and marked them."

"What the fuck are you saying grapeshit?"

"Shut up already."

"Get out of here."

"That's not cool."

"Why can't you just let anyone be happy."

"When is he getting expelled."

"You might as well rot in darkness."

"I swear to god I am far past the point of punting you into space."

"I can make a catapult if need be, or at least a gag."

"Mineta, that is not behavior that should be condoned by anyone. Consent is a crucial part of healthy relationships. What you are suggesting is an outdated practice and frankly disgusting and horrifying."

Izuku feels like tearing up at his friend's support, but more of his attention is focused on making sure the ugly glare on Shouto's face doesn't translate into actions. Izuku can smell a hint of smoke though, and leans a little closer, releasing his own scent, which he had nervously been holding in before.

"Come on guys, that's how this is supposed to work. I'm not wrong." The sad thing to Izuku is, Mineta sounds sincere. It's at times like these Izuku really and truly wonders just how hard life was for omegas before the culture surrounding them had changed. It sickens him just to think about it. The days where consent was an afterthought and the biological-social structure was absolute.

Before anyone can act on their incredibly apparent bloodlust, Aizawa-sensei shuffles in, and a stifling wave of his own pheromones- something that reminds Izuku of the earth, firm and solid and utterly crushing- floods over the class room.

"Get to your seats and contain yourselves. This room stinks." Aizawa-sensei mutters, and the class jumps to their seats, Izuku included. Thankfully, the scents of his classmates that have been overwhelming him start to dissipate.

Just as the class has settled down Aizawa-sensei adds, "Mineta, I'm giving you mandatory visits to the guidance counselor for the next two months and if I ever hear you support or condone actions like that again do not expect that you will be here for much longer."

Izuku can almost hear the girls plotting, and a part of him can't wait to join them later when they inevitably call a class meeting through the groupchat- the real one without Mineta, not the fake one they added him to just for show.

For now, he'll settle with Aizawa-sensei's support and giving Shouto one last smile before class starts.

* * *

Izuku is laying on the couch, a mixture of blankets and clothes, both his and Shouto's strewn over him. He absentmindedly scrolls through recent hero news, scanning an article detailing on Mountain Lady's recent victory over a gang of people with similar quirks as her. He is about halfway through mentally recreating the strategy he had come up with while reading the information on the villains' quirks.

"Uh, you okay bro?" Izuku peaked up from his phone, smiling at Kirishima, Mina, and Kaminari.

"Yeah. How are you guys?" Izuku returns, setting his phone down. He had just gotten comfortable with this many friends- and a boyfriend- he isn't going to take any chances with upsetting them.

"Great!" Mina replies. "But, you kinda…" She gestures to the various garments resting on Izuku and he chuckles.

"Shouto's started to nest, I'm hoping this will help him feel better until his rut is over." Izuku explains, switching some of the clothes that had been laying underneath him to on top of him and vice versa.

"Nest?" Kaminari tilts his head. "I've never heard of an alpha nesting, usually its just omegas like us."

"But you're helping him out, right?" Kirishima exclaims. "That's so manly of you. I kinda wish Katsuki was like that, but hey, he's got his own way. Ochako would probably do that though, she's super manly."

Izuku laughs, full-heartedly, at the way Kirishima gushes, eyes bright and toothy smile wide. The three of them are good together.

"But Uraraka isn't a guy?" Kaminari asks, and Mina chuckles as Kirishima takes in a breath, fully prepared for a rant. Izuku can smell Shouto though, his scent, crisp and fresh and laced with a rut-induced tang of peaches. He probably just woke up from another nap, and Izuku might as well present his surprise now.

As he waves goodbye to the trio as best he can with his arms tucked full of clothes and blankets, he catches part of Kirishima's speech.

"Manliness isn't about being a guy, it's about what you do to be the best version of yourself, and Ochako's been working since day one to be better, so has Katsuki."

Izuku can't help but give another smile at that, again, they really were good together. Izuku swears Kacchan has leveled out slightly ever since they got together, Kirishima seems to smile more, and Izuku finally has the chance to take revenge for Uraraka's relentless teasing now that he knew what to use against her. Is very hero-like? No. But is it satisfying? Absolutely.

His delivery is met with wonderstruck eyes, both blue and grey twinkling with delight. And Izuku returns the stare with a bashful smile and stammered explanation.

"Thank you." Shouto rumbles, eagerly taking the garments an arranging them in a circle around himself. Izuku has to look away every time Shouto takes the time to inhale their scent- his scent, his kind of bland and tasteless one- although he would probably do the same thing if he were in Shouto's position- who was he kidding? He would definitely be doing that if he was in Shouto's position. The thought only serves to make his face redder, and Izuku tries to wipe away some of the heat.

"Your nest is a little big." Izuku teases as Shouto puts the last garment in place. There's almost enough space for Todoroki to curl up twice, and generally nests were a one-person thing.

"It's meant for two." Shouto replies, and Izuku's face bursts into bright red, he can feel it at the base of his neck too. Shouto smiles, settling himself down on one edge of the nest, and almost paws at Izuku's arm. "Join me?"

"I- uh- yes! Absolutely." Izuku stammers out, his blush only getting stronger as he steps over the nest boundary. Shouto tenses for a moment, and Izuku offers him a wrist to sniff as he lays down.

By the time Izuku is settled, Shouto is relaxed once more. In fact, he latches an arm around Izuku and drags the smaller boy into his chest. The sudden touch has Izuku tensing this time, but he quickly relaxes into the firm yet loose grip, melting against Shouto.

"Thank you." Shouto repeats burying his head in Izuku's hair. "It smells safe."

"It's nothing Shouto." Izuku says softly. He knows why Shouto nests, Shouto had explained it when he felt his rut coming on. Shouto hadn't bothered to tell anyone before, but since Izuku and him were together, he figured he may as well explain.

His home had never felt safe, so when he was at his most vulnerable, any sort of barrier helped his body relax. Nesting had been the only way to do that, even when it was only seen as an omega practice.

Of course, he had fights with his father about that too. There was a reason his ruts tend to fall short, his boy never had the luxury of relaxation since he presented.

So if by doing this, Izuku can help rewrite those painful times with better ones, he would do it for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"You two are together." Shouto states, his eyes flickering from Jirou to Momo, noting the small marks on the side of each of their necks. "Congratulations."

"Ah." Momo, reaches up to touch the mark, a little purple triangle. Jirou stares unapologetically, proudly displaying the little black mark on her neck that vaguely resembles a matryoshka doll. "So?"

"Nothing." Todoroki sits in his usual spot for his and Momo's get togethers, now with Jirou. "Although I should probably give you a speech of sorts."

"A what?" Jirou asks.

"Don't hurt her or else I'll freeze you." Todoroki says nonchalantly. "Things like that."

"You mean a shovel talk." Jirou chuckles. "You don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not." Todoroki looks up as Momo looks away, her cheeks lightly tinted. "Momo can handle herself. She's smart."

"Hell yeah you are." Jirou smirks, playfully using one of her ear jacks to poke Momo's side.

"Thank you for your support Shouto." Momo smiles, taking one of Jirou's hands in her own. Shouto notes the way Jirou's eyes won't leave the floor now and smiles slightly. "It means a lot."

"It would be hypocritical of me to say otherwise." Shouto remarks, and both Momo and Jirou grin.

"That's true." Momo agrees.

"Although Todoroki, why haven't you and Midoriya marked each other yet?" Jirou asks, plain curiosity evident in her tone.

Shouto shrugs. "I didn't want it when we first got together and he didn't really need it either. We've never considered it important. Marks don't mean all that much anyways. And we can always get them if we want to."

"That makes sense." Jirou says, and Momo nods in agreement. "Everyone is different."

Shouto hums in agreement, a quiet warmth filling his chest.

"Movie?" Jirou suggests, and Momo nods, Shouto copying the motion.

"So, who wants to watch Twelfth Night and laugh at their gayness?"

* * *

Shouto hates rumors. He dislikes the new first years about just as much. The first years who love to spread rumors, especially rumors surrounding him and Izuku. Some of them were harmless.

And some of them are more annoying than his old man is. Apparently, his and Izuku's nonexistent sex life is a worthy enough topic for half of the school.

Shouto is so sick of it by this point.

He hears some of the whispers in the halls, and Izuku hears more of them than Shouto does. More often than not he ends up snapping at some cocky freshman who decides it would be a good idea to trail after them.

Surprisingly, Bakugou is the first one from their class to confront them over it. He comes in like thunder, marching over to where Shouto is sitting beside Izuku on the couch.

"What the fuck is this shit going around about you two? It's fucking annoying." He growls, slamming a hand into the table as he plops down on the couch across from them.

"Apparently its important if Izuku and I…" Shouto falter, swallowing down the childish wave of embarrassment. "haven't slept together."

"Of fucking course it's not." Bakugou groans, dragging a hand over his face. "I was actually hoping it wasn't something as dumbass as this. Dipshits need to get their heads on straight."

"Their idea of a relationship seems pretty twisted." Izuku notes, playing with a strand of Shouto's hair.

"No fucking way," Bakugou rolled his eyes. "I never would have guessed." He stands abruptly, sighing. "Now I can go tell Round Face that you two are just fucking peachy. She was going to strangle Half-n-Half if he 'stole Deku's virginity' or some shit like that."

Both Izuku and Shouto watch Bakugou storm off with wide eyes. After he's gone, Shouto turns to Izuku.

"They do know I'm ace, right?"

* * *

"Todoroki, are you okay?" Ochako presses her hands into his side, her eyes growing wider as the blood pooled past her fingers.

"I'm- doing great." Todoroki wheezes out, and Ochako gives a strangled laugh. "Now you show your sarcastic side."

"Eh." Todoroki groans, and Ochako presses her hands tighter. "Where is he?"

"Endeavor is being held back by All Might-sensei. Deku should be on his way." As the blood keeps trickling through her fingers, Ochako tries her best to release calming pheromones, even if they wouldn't be nearly as effective since they're both alpha's. But she doesn't know what else she can do.

The pounding of footsteps behind her makes her tense up, a growl building in the back of her throat, but when Deku and Iida's scents wash over her she relaxes.

"His wound won't stop bleeding." Ochako says as calmly as she can- more of a whisper screech than anything but she's trying.

"Here." Iida gently slides next to her, holding a fresh rag Ochako recognizes as a piece from Deku's costume. "Let me, your hands are dirty enough."

"No, it's my fault he- he-" Ochako can't get the words out. How can someone say they just watched one of their closest friends get ruthlessly slammed to the ground and halfway impaled by a stray piece of glass then given what looked like a second degree burn in what was supposed to be a training exercise. Regardless, she takes the rag from Iida's hands and presses it against Todoroki's side.

"It's not your fault." Deku spits out, the sheer fury in his voice throwing her off kilter. "It's his."

Ochako suddenly double guesses Deku's presence here, watching as he moves to stare off into the distance, where All Might-sensei is losing ground to Endeavor- considering he's now stuck at half the size and with none of the strength. Deku's pupils are narrowed in a primal anger, his scent almost covering the area. And if there is one thing Ochako has learned in every lesson surrounding omega's, it's that you never, never, never give them free reign with something that has hurt someone close to them. Instinct clouds reason just as much as a drug after all.

Katsuki had explained it to her once in his own words. He said that with omega, protection got "personal and all that shit." And for alpha's like her, it was more related to space, a territory they had claimed. "It's not the same. Sure, you would get protective if I was injured. But I would get twice as mad as you could ever get if you or Shitty Hair got scratched by some fucker on purpose."

"Midoriya." Iida warns, likely catching on faster than Ochako had.

"I know." Deku breathes out softly. "I know, I know, I know. But…" His hands clench, teeth baring in the biggest snarl Ochako has ever seen mar his face. She doesn't really want to see it again.

Todoroki's hand moves to weakly brush against Deku where he is crouched beside Todoroki. Deku's aggression disappears so fast Ochako almost misses it.

"You'll be okay Shouto. Aizawa-sensei is getting Recovery Girl. She'll be here any minute." He murmurs softly, brushing away bangs that had fallen onto his face.

"S-sorry." Todoroki sighs. "I- can't escape hi-him yet."

"Don't think about that. Just focus on staying with us, okay?" Deku's other hand entwines itself with Todoroki's, clutching it tightly. "Iida, can you make sure he stays awake? Uraraka, can you keep trying to stop the bleeding? I'll make sure Endeavor doesn't touch him."

"Midoriya, are you sure that's the best course of action? You might lose control." Iida questions, shifting closer to Todoroki's head.

"I can't sit here though. I have to-" Deku pauses, correcting himself. "I need to protect him."

"Don't overdue it." Ochako reminds him. "We don't need two injured heroes."

"I won't. I promise." Deku says, and even though his voice is firm, Ochako knows promises he makes about himself are always the ones he never keeps.

But there's not much she can do otherwise, so she settles for switching her gaze from the rag- which finally, finally was stopping the blood- to Deku who was pacing in a protective line between them and Endeavor.

For few moments, Ochako thinks this will end relatively well, then Endeavor finally shoves past All Might, stomping over towards Todoroki.

She can feel Iida freeze beside her, both of them immediately turning to watch Deku. Deku's reaction is instantaneous. He crouches down, his scent becoming overpowering again in an instant, and full cowl begins to crackle along his body.

Iida stand up to go stand behind Deku, muttering in his ear so softly Ochako can't hear, but she knows the gist of what's he's probably saying anyways. She looks at Todoroki, whose eyes are still open and gazing in distant fear in Endeavor's direction. At least he's still awake though.

Endeavor gets closer, and Deku, snarls- really, really snarls, like she would expect Katsuki to- his teeth baring once more. "Back off."

"Please Endeavor, medical help will be here momentarily. You might just give Todoroki unneeded stress." Iida says, much more gently.

"Out of my way. I can be the own judge of my son's condition." Endeavor growls, one that Deku returns. "I certainly don't think some ignorant omega and beta have any business trying to stop me."

"Not my business?" Deku barks out a furious and bitter laugh. "This has everything to do with me and Iida. Todoroki is our friend, and he's my alpha."

"Yours?" Endeavor looks flabbergasted, but that quickly turns to disbelief as he stomps forwards. Ochako can see All Might rushing forward, trying to stop what's about to happen, but it's far too late. Endeavor makes the mistake of grabbing Iida's shoulder to shove him aside. Iida hisses with pain, and Uraraka knows it's over.

She doesn't even see Deku move before Endeavor's face contorts with the force of his punch. Another punch comes to his stomach to slam him into the ground.

"Back off." Deku repeats, turning to help Iida up with a gentle hand.

Before Endeavor can get back up Aizawa-sensei is back, setting down Recovery Girl. He takes one look at the scene around him, pinches his nose and sighs. Ochako thinks she hears him mutter something about "How much paperwork it was going to take to get a successful domestic abuse claim onto trial" and grins.

Later, once Todoroki is safe and surrounded by worried and curious classmates in the common room of the dorms, Kirishima comments.

"Man, like I was expecting it, but Midoriya, that was kind of scary!"

Izuku mutters something unintelligible and hides his face in the crook of Todoroki's neck.

"Yeah, remind me to be extra careful when sparring with him." Kaminari says, and Ochako laughs in agreement.

Deku was already protective, even without omega instincts at play, so Ochako doesn't think the outcome was a surprise to anyone.

* * *

 **The title of this comes from Tangled Up by Caro Emerald, specifically from the Lokee Remix.**


End file.
